


The A-Z of Escape the Night

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alphabet, Alphabet Meme, Attempt at Humor, Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Exactly What It Says On the Tin. Featuring fandom jokes and quotes!Thank you to canyoufeelthemagictonight for posting the clips and/or memes on YouTube, so that I don't have to bother scrounging around on Rulu.





	1. Season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, y' see, I decided to write this when I'm off school (for now), having writer's block and dealing with my time of the month. Fan-f**king-tastic.  
> Thank you to Cakebear, whose video helped me out a lot.

**A is for** "A light bulb?"

 **B is for** "But it does! It happens here."

 **C is for** "Can I be a part of that 'cause I'm like, gay?"

 **D is for** "Destroy this...friggin' greenhouse!"

 **E is for** Eeva.

 **F is for** fire.

 **G is for** geometry.

 **H is for** "He's gonna kill us all."

 **I is for** "I wish we had a dumber ghost. We'd probably be outta the house by now."

 **J is for**  "JOHN CENA!"

 **K is for** killer.

 **L is for** Leelee.

 **M is for** "Mints? Mints? Mints?"

 **N is for** "No, Jesus! I rebuke you, Satan!

 **O is for** octopus.

 **P is for** "People are gonna die regardless."

 **Q is for** quickly.

 **R is for** really, really fussy.

 **S is for** "Sorry, boo."

 **T is for** twerk-dying.

 **U is for** "U-AHHHHHHH!"

 **V is for** vacation.

 **W is for** "WHO'S THE FIXER NOW?"

 **X is for** "XPSH…UH…UH…"

 **Y is for** "Y'all jealous?"

 **Z is for** "ZIPZAPADOOP BABOOPBABOOPZSH."


	2. Season 2

**A is for** "Avoid uh - dark...dark doorways. I'm seeing bad…"

 **B is for**  bulls**t.

 **C is for** cryptic AF.

 **D is for** "Don't tell me to calm down!"

 **E is for** (the) evil Joey…

 **F is for** "Freedom! You know what, someone can just drag the carriage, we can just go in, and I'll pull it, let's go."

 **G is for** "Good salting."

 **H is for** hungry.

 **I is for** "I wanted to be first!"

 **J is for** "Jorogumo shot web out of her booty-hole."

 **K is for** kinky.

 **L is for** "Lauren died, Alex is single, let me just go _shoot some web on him_ , _YA NASTY_."

 **M is for** massive tampon on the desk.

 **N is for** "Not so fast, asshole."

 **O is for** "Oh my _God_! The demon's following me!"

 **P is for** "PEPITO!"

 **Q is for** quicksilver.

 **R is for** "Really? 'Cause that's not  _my_ favourite part!"

 **S is for** "Scoop, and check!"

 **T is for** "Telephone billet number, please?"

 **U is for** "Uhh…"

 **V is for** very deep V-cut.

 **W is for** "WHO IS _YOU_?"

 **X is for** X-ecution.

 **Y is for** "You're probably dying first."

 **Z is for** zippity-day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus for W: "We ARE children!"  
> 


	3. Season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kartoffel and R33C3 on YouTube by assisting me with your videos!

**A is for** "And then there's _me_ , who just wants to go home!"

 **B is for** "Bye, Blueberry."

 **C is for** "Come here, Daddy."

 **D is for** "Don't go in there, you dumb b!tch!"

 **E is for** Everlock.

 **F is for** "For _way too long_ , Teala! Pick a block and just choose it. Rest the dead."

 **G is for** "Guess what: I'm gay."

 **H is for** "How'd you know I'm wearing panties?"

 **I is for** "I don't think I'm old enough to watch this."

 **J is for** "Ju-just wiggle wiggle..."

 **K is for** ketchup.

 **L is for** liar.

 **M is for** "'Mothertrucker'  _is_  watching my language."

 **N is for**  🎶 _"No one truly Escapes the Night."🎶_

 **O is for** "Oh no, b!tch!"

 **P is for** platform oxfords.

 **Q is for** queen.

 **R is for** ready.

 **S is for** Sophia.

 **T is for** "They should wear name tags, 'cause I don't know which witch is which."

 **U is for** unfinished business.

 **V is for** very large, terrifying Logan Paul.

 **W is for** "Why are you touching my wig?"

 **X is for** "...X, and if there's an X, there's a clue.

 **Y is for** " _You're still dead_."

 **Z is for** "Zero-G! Zero-G!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus for I: "I find clowns delightful."


	4. Season 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long hiatus, this fic is back, then hiding down a hole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the rules, honey, so let's go!

A **is for** "Alex, no!"

 **B is for** beef jerky-looking ass b!tch.

 **C is for** cancel my livestream for this.

 **D is for** "Death is coming for you."

 **E is for** Excalibur.

 **F is for** furbaby at home.

**G is for**

**H is for** "Honey, I am the King."

 **I is for** "If you’re not above 30, you’re broke and I don't speak broke."

 **J is for** Jezebel.

 **K is for** Kumbaya sh!t.

 **L is for** legends.

 **M is for** Miranda.

 **N is for** "Not because he's slightly better looking than me. Slightly."

 **O is for** "Oh, so  _this b!tch_ is back."

**P is for**

**Q is for**

**R is for** red wedding.

 **S is for** sick and twisted bullsh!t.

 **T is for** "This is for Lauren."

 **U is for** unholy b!tches.

 **V is for** volunteer.

 **W is for** "What if _I'm_ the monster?"

 **X is for** (e)x.

 **Y is for**  "…you died with Vine."

 **Z is for** Zhōngwén bù hăo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a teeny bit of help here, still.


End file.
